¿Dulce o truco?
by twilighttcullen
Summary: Es noche de Hallowen. Bella debido a unas cuantas copas de mas después de una fiesta- por culpa de su amiga Alice- decide pedir dulce o truco a la tenebrosa mansión Cullen sin saber lo que le ocurriría ahí. ... ¿que creen que encontrara en ese lugar? ¿Dulce o truco?...LEMON...


**¿Dulce o truco?**

**=Narrador pov=**

Era el día treinta de octubre, una noche antes de hallowen. Por las tenebrosas calles de Forks caminaban las mejores amigas Alice, Rosalie y Bella. Ellas se conocían desde pequeñas. Iban comentando acerca de la fiesta de noche de brujas que organizarían; más bien, ultimando detalles, ya que casi tenían todo listo. Isabella- era el nombre verdadero de Bella- solo se mantenía al margen, no le llamaba mucho la atención todas esa cosas, de hecho no estaba del todo segura de querer ir a la dichosa fiesta que harían sus amigas.

-¿a ti que te parece Bells?- le pregunta Alice; la cual parece un duendecillo travieso y alegre. Ojos azules, cabello negro y cortito con sus puntitas apuntando para todos lados. -¿Bella?- le volvió a preguntar a su distraída amiga.- ¿estás escuchando!?

-Oh, lo siento All, estaba pensando que…

-No!. Ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás con lo de la fiesta.!- le grito.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que voy a decir con anticipación?-

-Bueno pues, sabes que soy muy intuitiva. Además no me cambies el tema-

-ok, ok. Iré- Bella se rindió, ya que estaba segura que si no aceptaba, su amiga no descansaría hasta obligarla a ir.

*º00º*

Después de pasar una pijamada en casa de Rosalie, Bella despertó el dia treintaiuno de octubre con el ánimo por los suelos. Mientras toda la familia se prepara para la gran fiesta de noche de brujas.

Todo estaba planeado. Primero- en esos días, oscurecía ya a las seis de la tarde- como era luna nueva, el baile comenzaría a las siete y media de la noche. Tenían contemplado tomar bebidas alcohólicas para tener el valor de hacer el siguiente paso del plan; salir a las diez de la noche a pedir Hallowen- ya sea en grupo o cada quien solo.

La fiesta se daría lugar en la casa de Bella, la cual se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Se preguntaran ¿porque?... pues obvio, su hogar estaba entre el bosque, y era la única casa que se encontraba a 700 m en un radio promedio. Es decir;

No habría interrupciones…

No habría vecinos molestos por lo fuerte de la música…

Y sobre todo, sería el escenario perfecto. Luna llena, y la oscuridad del bosque.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían- a acepción de Bella-, era que, a no más de un kilometro internado entre el bosque se encontraba… la misteriosa mansión Cullen…

Bella sabia que vivía gente ahí, pero nunca se atrevió a ver mas allá de los grandes portones. Algunas veces cuando salía a hacer algún picnic, a lo lejos podía ver entrar y salir lujosos Mercedes negros, Jeeps y un hermoso Aston Martin negro media noche.

*º00º*

Por fin la gran noche. Bella estaba vestida de ángel del mal; solo que en lugar de alas, tendría una capa rojo con dorado. Un vestido cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla de un color blanco, una tiara en el pelo con diamantes- por capricho de Alice- reales, de ella colgaba un dije de corazón en su frente, un collar del mismo decorado de la tiara. Por último unas zapatillas blancas sin tacón – por suplica de Bella.

Ella no lo podía creer, se veía hermosa. Sus compañeras de toda la vida, también se encontraban arregladas. Alice de bruja sexy y Rosalie, obviamente de diabla sensual.

En medio baile, a la duende se le ocurrió darle alcohol a Bella entre sus bebidas, sin que esta se diera cuenta. Así que para cuando llego el momento de Salir a pedir Hallowen, la adolescente de diecisiete años estaba un poquito alegre…

- Alice quiero ir yo sola, no me va a pasar nada- se quejo Bella.

-Belly pero tú eres muy miedosa-

-no tengo miedo-

-está bien. Pero no hagas nada estúpido ¿ok?-

-Ok- acordó la chica.

-solo dime a quien planeas visitar- pregunto curiosa.

-es secreto. Después te digo…-

-bueno, mejor me voy, Emmett y Jasper nos deben estar esperando…-

Bella tenía la gran idea de ir a la mansión Cullen. A las diez de la noche, sin luna, muy oscuro, en medio del bosque…sola. Para rematar, se acercaba una tormenta.

Cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes. Ella por su parte camino en dirección al bosque. Cien, doscientos, trescientos,…, novecientos kilómetros. Tomo una ruta que ella conocía y consideraba "segura". Llego a su destino. Enfrente de l

A joven había dos portones gigantescos; uno de ellos ligeramente abierto, algo muy extraño, pero que ella dejo pasar, pues siempre se encontraban con doble candado.

Entro sigilosamente. Después fue directo a la puerta principal. Otro par de puertas de madera.

Toco con su delicada mano temblando por el frio. Nadie salió. Después de varios intentos y nada, decidió regresar, justo cuando entonces, la puerta abrió, pero nadie había del otro lado…su lado curioso e irracional la hizo entrar inconscientemente.

-¿hola?-

-¿hay alguien?

Avanzo varios metros hasta quedar en el centro del oscuro salón. No había ni una fuente de luz, solo los relámpagos que comenzaban a resonar. Un trueno acompañado de un fuerte portazo hizo vibrar las grandes paredes del casi castillo.

Estaba oscuro, pero cálido, como si hubiera calefacción en el lugar. Bella prefirió regresar, el problema era que no pudo abrir de nuevo la puerta, esta estaba demasiado pesada y casi estaba segura que tenía alguna especie de candado o seguro. Se encontraba atrancada. El miedo la comenzó a inundar, sobre todo cuando…

-¿Dulce o truco Bella?- le susurro una sensual y aterciopelada voz en el oído, mientras que el dueño de esta la sujetaba con algo de fuerza por los brazos.

No lo podía ver, ya que se encontraba a su espalda…

-p-er-don por entrar…a-así- se disculpo la asustada chica.

-no tienes porque, yo te deje pasar…asi lo quise, asi lo quiero…-

-no debí…y-ya me vo-o-i-

-no. No te dejare- apretó mas su agarre.

-por favor- suplico.

-no te hare daño pequeña- la giro lentamente. Lamentablemente ella no pudo verle el rostro por la falta de iluminación. -quédate, por favor-le rogo él.

-si- respondió ella.

-¿para siempre?-

-para siempre- ni ella misma sabia que le sucedía. Lo único que sentía era que debía estar al lado de ese desconocido y sensual hombre…

-gracias- le dijo al momento que le comenzó a desatar el nudo de la capa. Bella solo se dejo llevar.

En un parpadeo, se encontraron en una habitación del tercer piso. En ella solo había cinco velas que alumbraban muy poquito. Eso no le permitía descifrar las facciones del extraño.

Lo único que podía ver era una cama…

Sin saber cómo, Bella se encontraba casi desnuda, solo en ropa interior. Su acompañante también, ya que sentía su tonificado y fuerte pecho desnudo en su espalda.

-quiero que seas mía. ¿Tu deseas ser mía?-

-sí, lo deseo- contestaba automáticamente cada una de sus preguntas, se sentía hipnotizada por ese chico el cual le provocaba fuertes corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Beso suavemente su hombro. Una de sus manos desabrocho su sujetador y con la otra se apoyo para deshacerse de él. Después lo tiro en algún lado de la habitación. Luego le siguió con su ropa inferior, su última prenda…la cual cubría su joya mas preciada que nunca antes nadie había tocado. Lentamente la deslizo por sus piernas dejando suaves besos por toda su frágil piel…

-suave como la seda…deliciosa-

El también se había deshecho de sus ropas. Ahora se encontraban de igual manera: desnudos. Ella por su parte sentía algo extraño entre sus piernas, cierta humedad comenzaba a invadir su cavidad, era algo nuevo.

Acaricio sus pechos, que no eran grandes, pero tampoco pequeños: simplemente del tamaño perfecto. Los masajeo ligeramente pellizcando sus pezones con mucho cuidado, ganándose un gemido por parte de la chica…

Eso lo excitó a el más…

Roso por primera vez esos carnosos labios de color cereza, los cuales tenían el mismo sabor. Los movió suavemente. Se ajustaban a la perfección a los suyos. Deslizo su lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ella acepto al instante…

Estudio con ella cada rincón de esa zona también nunca antes explorada, cada vez con más pasión, hasta convertirse en un beso salvaje, hambriento, lleno de deseo carnal, ya algo sorprendente…Amor…

Bella se vio obligada a romper el beso por falta de aire, pero él no necesitaba eso así que continuo por su cuello, de igual manera; posesivo.

Ella solo respirada agitadamente y gemía por la sensación. Decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada y empezó a acariciar su pecho. Y wow! Era igual que como lo imaginaba hace unos momentos, fuerte, bien marcado, tonificado…cada musculo de su abdomen, sus brazos, su pecho, sus hombros…

El bajo sus manos hasta acariciar su trasero a lo que la joven dio un respingo por la sorpresa, pero se dejo tocar, porque le gusto.

-te necesito- él le confesó.

- hazme tuya- le rogo.

-te prometo que seré cuidadoso-

La tomo en brazos y la recostó delicadamente sobre las suaves sabanas de seda que cubrían la cama, el encima de ella. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, con una de sus rodillas abrió sus piernas con mucho cuidado, posicionándose así entre ellas. Esto provoco una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos haciéndolos gemir a ambos. Acomodo su erecto miembro en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sin dejar de besarla. Aun así, ella sintió un leve dolor por la invasión, pero no se comparo con el dolor desgarrador que sintió después; el había traspasado su barrera, le había quitado su inocencia, la había corrompido. Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las cuales el beso amorosamente.

Quedo inmóvil hasta que ella estuvo preparada y lista; una vez que su cavidad se acostumbro a él, y el dolor se fue, comenzaron a moverse lentamente gimiendo por la exquisita sensación. El la embestía y ella respondía…

-oh Bella, eres tan estrecha - gimió el chico- gime para mi, mi amor-

Ella lo hizo inmediatamente. Cada embestida era más fuerte y rápida que la anterior, cada jadeo y gemido era más alto y sonoro.

Sus movimientos se hicieron bestiales, indomables como un huracán, rápidos y fuertes como una tormenta…sabían que estaban cerca…

-grita mi nombre pequeña- le dijo, casi ordeno- Edward! Hazlo!-

-aaahhh! EDWARD! –grito cuando el fuerte orgasmo arraso con ella, haciéndola derrumbarse…

Seis estocadas más y él se vino de igual manera, gritando el nombre de Bella. Aun así, no se detuvo hasta descargar totalmente dentro de ella, lo cual alargo el placer…

El se dejo caer sobre ella, pero sin que soportara todo el peso. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mentes aun aturdidas…

-fue maravilloso- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto.

-ya te lo dije-

-quiero verte-

El se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba una chimenea para después encenderla alumbrando la habitación en un segundo, dejando a la vista la desnudes de un dios griego caído desde el mismo paraíso…

Bella lo siguió y lo hizo girarse para verle su rostro. Era endemoniadamente hermoso, definitivamente Adonis. Mentón bien definido, nariz recta, pómulos masculinamente marcados, pero sus ojos… rojos como la sangre. Ella no sabía si era por el reflejo de las llamas o so en realidad ese era su color.

-no te asustes-

-no lo hago-

-¿te irás?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-soy un mounstro- se acerco a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.- no soportaría tu rechazo-

-no eres un mounstro-

-ni siquiera sabes que soy-

-¿Qué eres? Dímelo.

-promete que no me abandonaras.-

-te lo juro, por mi vida-

Se alejo de Bella y se dirigió a la ventana – un vampiro- confeso casi en un susurro.

Bella se paralizo por un momento, pro no por miedo, sino más bien por sorpresa.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Él le dio la cara de nuevo…- un vampiro- y en una fracción de segundo se posiciono enfrente de ella…- y no te dejare ir-

-no iba a hacerlo.-

-aun así, si es que pensabas hacerlo, no te lo permitiría de todos modos- le dijo – tu eres mía. Me perteneces.- declaro.

-eso lo sé, no deberías dudar.-

-no dudo de ti, si no de ese perro que anda detrás de ti, ese chucho Jacob…-

-espera…-lo corto- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?-

Edward pareció avergonzarse por ello.- yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando llegaste aquí al pueblo…hace dos años…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

-tenía miedo de tu reacción. Quería esperar a que tú llegaras a mí… ansiaba con este momento. Así que se me hizo fácil verte desde lejos, cuidando que ningún otro se te acercara... No sabes cuantos hombres querían pretenderte, pero yo siempre los ahuyentaba. Pero ahora es diferente, tú estas aquí, no puedes dejarme, no puedes irte…

-shsh, no lo hare. Estoy aquí contigo…para siempre, te lo prometí.-

-te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti- eso sonaba increíble. Pero así era. El amor a primera vista SI EXISTE.

-gracias por corresponderme-

- no tienes que agradecer- le dijo- y con respecto a Jacob, es solo un amigo, nada mas…-

-pero él no te ve como amiga, busca algo más, y no descansara hasta obtenerlo.-

-pero yo te elijo a ti-

-y yo no le permitiré hacer nada. Porque tú eres mi vida, mi todo, mi amor…¡ERES MA!-

-tú eres mi vida, mi todo, mi amor, y eres mío como yo soy ¡TUYA!-

**Fin**


End file.
